


Caprizant

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [17]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5 Times, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: caprizant (v.) - of the pulse, uneven or irregular-----------Where is the line, you kept wondering as you roamed aimlessly in the corridors of your...ITS home.Where is it…Where is it?!You thought it was over there, but the moment you blinked, it disappeared. What stood there, instead, was yet another wall that impeded your wanderings. Another dead end. You look behind you to see that line, but you didn’t follow after it. You knew it’s yet another illusion. There is no reason why it would allow you that hope.Not when it can toy with you and pull the lure deeper into the abyss.-----------You can hear it in the midst of the night while your gaze roams the vast plains on the ceiling.
Relationships: Nightmare Freddy/Reader Insert
Series: Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Caprizant

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous requester wanted a little self-indulgent piece of themselves being haunted and taken by Nightmare Freddy! This was actually fun to do because the nightmare animatronics are my absolute favorites and I just love any themes concerning dreams and the ever so gradual line being blurred. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Shhh! I'm hunting grammar and spelling mistakes! I managed to get the ones that were glaring -- I'll clean the rest, if any, up if it's too much lmao

**I -- I -- I**

Focus… 

You breathe in. You breathe out. 

The ceiling meets your gaze when you open your eyes after a failed attempt to sleep -- anyone else would groan in exasperation; you silently cheer for yourself even when it does nothing to quell the paranoia. 

Dread fills the pit of your belly until it’s festered enough to spread upwards to your chest; it’s honestly surprising that you haven’t felt a hint of nausea yet. Your fingers slightly curled into your shirt as you can feel the edges of your consciousness tugging into the void. 

One part of you is jumping for joy. A feeling akin to butterflies fluttering about here and there that’s causing warmth to bloom along with them. You couldn’t tell if it’s something to be sickened of or relieved that it’s nothing but that. You’re already suffering from some semblance of insomnia, and adding it another problem to the mix is enough to drive you to the edge. 

On the other hand…

Your breath hitched when you felt the phantom  **_(_ ** _ please… please let it be just that  _ **_)_ ** touches that linger for far too long along your skin. The tips of claws that threatened to breach the flesh to allow that crimson blood to pour out, the hint of teeth that would unnervingly tease at your legs and inner thighs, the eyes…. 

Oh God,  **_the eyes_ ** . 

You shut your own tightly when you thought, for a moment, that you saw them flashing within the corner of your room. You took a breath in… You took that breath out. It’s been a dream, right? Nothing but a horrible nightmare that would occasionally pop up like any other. You kept telling yourself that. You always do. Because surely, that’s all it ever is in spite of the touches given to you...

Even when  **IT’S** been scraping along the walls, peeking through the keyhole or even at the window… 

No, no, you can’t destroy yourself like this. The merciless void calls for you and you’re doing everything in your power to avoid being beckoned by it. You know what is waiting for you on the other side. It’s eagerly licking its chops the moment you leave yourself vulnerable and its fingers are flexing as they can’t wait to touch and tear into soft flesh. 

You brought your knees together, closing off the one area that’s beginning to grow a slightly tingly -- it didn’t sicken you that it did so, but  _ disappointment _ isn’t the exact response to it.

You wondered if it’s the only way to actually relieve the stress and gradual loss of mind. It always made you boneless and quite exhausted by the end of it, but it just felt so  **good** . 

It would always tell you this and as much as you loathed it, you can’t help but agree. Thus far, it’s done nothing to actually... **harm** you. The gestures it did and the way it handled you would say otherwise but other than the teasing claws and teeth, it’s never done much to let you know that you wouldn’t live to see another day. It should have made you cautious. It should have made you realize that this terrifying being is hanging your life by a thread and had as much delight to remind you that it could easily cut it off.

Yet, it didn’t. 

It teased and threatened, but never made the move to do so. It’s all a little game for it, isn’t it? You didn’t know if that thrilled or frightened you, but it certainly surfaced a feeling within your chest.

You groaned quietly to yourself as you brought your shirt up, swallowing nervously as you spread your legs to show off the underwear that you debated on taking off before you laid in bed. It felt silly in the moment, with the way your fingers are just tapping along the elastic waistband of it. It hadn’t been gentle with you whatsoever but the proof that the fabric is right where it was proved that it  **_had_ ** been a dream.

That didn’t deter you. With the material sliding down your legs and off to the side from your feet, you shivered from the breeze nipping at your soaked sex. Your fingers are directed to it, first touching at the lips that are drenched then at the clit that’s hidden away. You gasped softly at the little jolts of pleasure. You could feel that mental tugging strengthening, and you could have sworn you heard the faintest sounds of growling. 

A moan went past your lips as you began to rub in a circular motion. It dully ached but with the touches you’re giving it, it started to meld with the ache until it created a delicious bliss that made you let out a shuddering breath. Something innocent and simple, yet every motion is enough to make you writhe, sweat beginning to bead at your forehead. 

You must look so appetizing that the moment you came, you gasped and had your eyes wide as a wet spurt stained at the sheets. You trembled on the spot, the post-orgasm making you groggy and numbed with bliss. You turned to the side with your hand still between your legs. The lids of your eyes gained some weight to them, and you were powerless against the tugging. 

The flash of fangs in a hideous grin is what you saw from the opened door to your room.

**II -- II -- II**

Sleep came easily to you one night after numerous failed attempts. 

What awaited you, when you opened your eyes, was your home. You aren’t easily fooled, though. It’s done so when it first appeared in your dreams but now, it’s like you knew this strange mimicry of a home like the back of your hand. The night sky is perpetual no matter how long you wait for the first crack of dawn and in the distance, like this house has expanded somehow, you’d hear the faint chimes of a grandfather clock. 

In spite of the knowledge, it never fails to bring goosebumps along your arms and for the hairs at the back of your neck to stand straight up. You can enter a room on one side of the house, only to find yourself on the other side. Doors leading out what look to be a yawning field remained locked, not even budging when you bang against it. 

No one answers you when you call out. No one to hear your pleas. 

...Except for  **it** . 

Furthermore, it isn’t just by itself -- you had once discovered additional ones that are mirror images of this abomination except they are smaller in size. At times, you would see one scurry one way and another crawling into a hole that is big enough for a housecat. You never saw them still in one area. They are always on the move. They are always  **watching** . 

You have no idea if they are actually related to that thing or simply illusions intended to disorient and terrify you. You don’t even know which you prefer, at this point.

“Look at you…” 

You shut your eyes as you heard that deep voice growling in your ear, despite the absence of the actual being. Or maybe it is there -- it wouldn’t be the first time you failed to notice a towering giant that always loomed over you. Its footsteps are always heard in the distance yet it manages to keep up with you no matter how many times you flee or hide. You can sense the claws hovering over so gently over your cheek. 

So close to pricking at it -- could it even  **smell** the blood rushing through you? The sound of your heart pumping despite the calm façade you upheld? Whatever satisfaction it held, it dripped alongside the delight within its words.

“The lack of a wonderful slumber hinders you so. When was the last time you have felt the most exquisite sleep? Days? Weeks? Or has time eluded you that it had actually been months? The more you deny me, the further down you submerge yourself into the abyssal maw.” 

Every word given drummed into your mind, like it isn’t also speaking to you physically from whatever chords it can use. You could never escape it, huh? It just wouldn’t leave you be. The way it speaks made sure that it’s to pierce into your mind, even if there is distance between you both. You just wanted this all to end. The promises it’s saying may be empty. A lure that dangles before you and you knew that the moment you took it…

You held at your head, shaking it as you moved to leave but realized that your feet are planted to the floor. Definitely not by your will, but why else would it allow you otherwise?

You are forced to remain there as the claws are to be felt trailing along your face, down your neck, then stopping right at your chest. Temptation never tasted this good as the words continued to pour into your mind. 

“Tell me, why do you think I am always here with you? Yes, you may say that I haunt you until you could hear nothing but me, and see nothing but your fate flash before your eyes. However, I give you comfort, do I not? I bring you into dreamland --  **our land** .” 

The rumblings of the last few words caused you to gasp, your eyes finally opening to find…

….Nothing.

Oh god, no...

You felt control within your feet and you’re quick in turning this way and that way to witness any sight of the creature. All that awaits you is the shadowy mimicry of your sanctuary. You opened your mouth to speak, only to shut it quickly when you heard a scuttle nearby. The moment a pocket of air brushed at your ankle, like something small ran by, you cried out and rushed straight to your room. It beckoned you as you ran through the door, closing it behind you with panicked breaths. You leaned your head against the wood, feeling a sob at the back of your throat. 

All you wanted was some decent sleep. Something to get you out of this nightmare and find some peace at last. It seems like so long ago that everything was normal; you didn’t even consider that your life would change the way it did like now. You slumped to the ground, waiting for your mind to collect itself and realize that you had been dreaming for far too long.

The sun never rose as you sat there, hearing the softest scrapings and odd, distorted giggles on the other side of the door. You did nothing to block them out; they rang within your head, regardless.

“Somebody… Help me.” 

**III -- III -- III**

Where is the line, you kept wondering as you roamed aimlessly in the corridors of your... **ITS** home. 

Where is it… 

Where is it?! 

You thought it was over there, but the moment you blinked, it disappeared. What stood there, instead, was yet another wall that impeded your wanderings. Another dead end. You look behind you to see that line, but you didn’t follow after it. You knew it’s yet another illusion. There is no reason why it would allow you that hope. 

Not when it can toy with you and pull the lure deeper into the abyss. 

Blurred are the images of reality and dreams. The naps you would take end up longer than you realized, and y **ou noticed every insignificant detail in your life taking a form you never remembered** _ ( or...at least this is what you’ve told yourself. You couldn’t be losing memories that easily, and that much…  _ **_)_ ** . Certain sights would warp before your eyes and because of that, you figured that another bout of sleep will fix the problem right up. 

Except...it never changed. In fact, when you close your eyes for even a minute, opening them once more had you looking out a darkened window. It was only one in the afternoon; how did a whole 12 hour time period pass by that quickly? You didn’t even remember getting up from bed whatsoever to do your daily tasks. They never made you this exhausted. They never made you  **forget** .

You rubbed at your eyes until they burned, giving you a brief reprieve from your surroundings. You’ll find a way out! You can!

_ Don’t you want to sleep forever? To be lulled by the most soothing lullaby..? _

Your eyelids grow heavy as time goes on, but you struggle on. What it would say sounded like sweet music that follows after the distant echoing grandfather clock… More than once did you find yourself turning towards that melody before realizing the game at hand. You shook your head as you took another turn in this endless maze. You know that it’s biding its time. It’s simply waiting for its prey to finally collapse out of exhaustion.

You don’t want to give it that victory, but your legs here are aching in protest, your heart is beating a little too quick for your taste, and your lungs pricked and burned like there are pins and needles poking at them. Everything in your body screamed for you to surrender. Maybe it was. That little voice in your mind is sounding much like...that.

_ Sleep with us… _

No, you had to keep going. There has to be some escape from all of this! 

It couldn’t simply end like this… Not with you having to succumb to a fate so unknown that it’s making your legs feeling boneless. What’s going to happen to you? Does it even want to keep you alive after having its fill of toying around with you? 

No… No, it couldn’t be doing that! However, it's promising you sweet relief. You leaned against a wall with designs reminiscent of a vintage aesthetic. You fell to the knees with a soft hiccup. You’re so exhausted. Everything, from your chest and legs to your mind, ached with the need for salvation. You’re being  **_punished_ ** for being so stubborn. You didn’t even know where you were; what laid beyond the darkness is just that. In fact, it feels as though there is a dim spotlight right on you. You look so...so tired. 

_ So pathetic. Come with us… _

You struggled to keep your eyes opened, but what difference would that make? You’ve already attempted to sleep on your own accord yet sweet slumber did not reward you. Perhaps elusive time **_(_** _if it’s even existent in this world_ ** _)_** but never something that would shield you from this agony. 

As your eyes slowly closed, you can feel the brush of a claw against your cheek. You shuddered when you felt hot air tickling at your face; it smelled absolutely  **rancid** . A stale mixture of death and something so unpleasant that your stomach churns painfully. 

That tip slowly drifted down until it was at the waistband of your pants. You tightly shut them as you can feel it poking and prodding just above that area. Vaguely does the idea of what it wants come to you, and you just can’t stop the tingling within your stomach. 

“You continue to struggle even when it is futile. You are stubborn with the need to flee for your life. What you are doing is utterly fruitless, my dear. I do not wish to dispose of you so soon -- allow me to aid you in your need.” Like before, the words caressed at your mind and instead of groping, it’s more of a  **comfort** . You whimper when another set of claws are felt through your hair. You crane your neck to follow after it, hearing that rumbling chuckle. 

You felt something moist touching at the crook of your neck, cold and slimy to the touch as it glided across your throat. You realized with horror  **_(_ ** _ and dare you say, morbid fascination  _ **_)_ ** that it’s a tongue of some sorts, or an appendage that functions as such because after it did so, there is a growl of desire, and a hint of hunger, coming from the creature. In spite of what sounded like mechanical parts moving about, there is still some level of an organic nature to it that’s quite unsettling when you think about it. You didn’t want to attempt to open your eyes to see just what that appendage is. 

“Allow me to show you what you are depriving yourself of. You are a fool to become blind to this.”

At long last, you fell into what you hoped to be a deep slumber. The sounds around you gradually became muffled until you heard nothing.

...You hoped it was just that.

**IV -- IV -- IV**

Those smaller things had returned. 

Your fingers flexed and curled when they were being held down above your head by two of them, that distorted chittering and giggling heard in your ears. The third is holding at your head, preventing you from turning it and attempting to avoid the gaze of this...this thing that looks like the mascot of a certain franchise you knew, but you just refused to believe that it’s actually... **_him_ ** .

However, calling it Freddy would be a tarnishing of his name, of the joy he would bring to the children so they would leave with huge smiles and joyful laughter. This creature before you is just a horrifying mockery of him. You struggled to pull your arms out of the little critters’ grips, but they prove to be stronger than they look. Or perhaps, all of your strength has finally diminished to the point of no longer being able to lift a limb.

You can’t even remember if you fell asleep or this is your welcome into the waking world. 

In fact, the moments of time when you actually found the need the sleep had actually been because of this creature’s doing. You knew from the beginning that it held your sense of direction and even your mind to a certain degree, but to have it to the point where you don’t know where you are. 

Yes, it was always within a maze of your home, but the very structure would change before your eyes. You wouldn’t know where you would end up when opening your eyes.

“ _ Watch me, my dear _ .” 

The rumbling of those words brought your attention to the creature standing at the edge of the bed. Your legs are wide open, its size preventing them to close  **_(_ ** _ though you found yourself not minding that…  _ **_)_ ** . You wore only a long shirt, and your panties are thin enough that enough wear will tear them off. The creature’s eyes would linger on your body, the vile gaze making you tremble yet you couldn’t help the slightest trickling of slick wetting at your underwear. Its fangs are coated with some sort of substance reminiscent of saliva and you held in the groan when it dripped down on you. 

Its maw would open, a thick and sinewy-looking appendage slithering out like a serpent coming from the void itself flecked with something red like actual muscle… You nearly gagged when it started to linger around your lips. If it held the appropriate features, the creature would have sneered as the tendril shoved into your mouth. The taste is as horrendous as its breath, your eyes shut tight as you felt it tickling at your tonsils then delving deeper into the back of your throat. The muscles would cushion and constrict around it, your lips stretched to accommodate the girth. 

Despite the taste and how quickly your jaw is becoming sore, bliss began to cloud your mind and you moaned deep in your filled throat. The little warped bears’ giggling increased in volume at your ears and soon enough, the growls from the entity joined in. When you risked opening your eyes, it had leaned over so it casts a shadow over your pliant form. Its eyes leered down at you, enjoying the show you're providing with your flushed cheeks and filled mouth with drool coming out of the sides. 

Those malicious yellow eyes would lower to eye the area between your legs. Without the appendage faltering, it reached over to first raise your shirt then take hold of that flimsy underwear. Your ears are graced with the sound of fabric ripping off, your body jumping slightly when frigid air touched at your moist cunt.

“Mmmph!?” you cried out in muffled terror when you can feel yet another cold, girthy appendage at your inner thighs. From between the beast’s legs comes another tendril that’s as thick as the one pistoning your mouth. It played with the lips of your sex, making you shudder and hoping that it isn’t actually going to do... **that** . The creature brought itself closer to you, the little creature holding your head keeping it still so you’re forced to stare into the shining yellow eyes. 

“Absolutely exquisite,” its voice growled in your mind, certainly not relying on physically speaking. “You taste magnificent. I have been given  **flesh** to be a tormentor, and what you have given me makes every moment wonderful.” Its words elicited a euphoric chill down your spine, your eyes no doubt rolling behind the lids as you felt the tip of that girth touching at the wet entrance. 

A muffled squeal erupted from you as the second tendril pushed through the tight entrance, lewd noises heard as it went deeper until it touched your cervix. You arched your back as best you could when it immediately began a rough pace, the painful intrusion soon melding with the pleasure until it became a coiled knot in your belly. 

It’s bewildering -- you could feel the pain from the lack of preparation  **_(_ ** _ you’re most certain that a thick trickling is blood  _ **_)_ ** , but it went hand in hand with the euphoria from having to be filled.

You didn’t linger on that thought as it pressed its form into your hips until that tendril only needed to pull back then shove right back in without the entity actually having to move. The appendage in your mouth felt more forceful to the point you’re worried that it’ll break your neck. It dived so deep that your throat bulged with every thrust. It soon followed with the pace that the tendril in your cunt is going at. You moaned with every other thrust into you, your body jerking at the hard thrusts that would have dragged you across the bed if it weren’t for the entity’s weight on you and the little ones at your hands and head.

Your cunt tightened around the thick girth when you felt your orgasm approaching, too quickly you believed as it quickened the pace. The yellow eyes would dim in a gesture similar to lids closing halfway, the creature having to growl so deeply that you’re sure that it vibrated the very air around you. You started to squirm in and under their hold, tears falling down your cheeks as your eyes shut and moans came from you when you felt that knot gradually becoming undone. 

“Mmmph! Mmm… Mmmph!” You wanted to say that you’re close. You couldn’t hold it in any longer but it seems like it knew. Whether by visual cues or actually reading into your mind, both tendrils went beyond humanly fast. Numbness filled your head along with a sensation akin to cloud nine as you suddenly arched your back with that knot snapping. 

Despite your cunt stuffed to the brim, juices spurted out until it stained at the entity’s hips and crotch along with the sheets under you. The entity’s claws took hold of your hips, even if you are completely bound to the bed, and shoved the tendril at its crotch so deep as a frigid fluid can be felt and  **tasted** . Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as the mimicry would let out a roar that made your ears ring when it reached the fruition of its orgasm. 

Your vision darkened with the last you’ve heard are the warped laughter and the monotonous yet gravelly inhuman voice whispering praises as fleeting whispers.

**V -- V -- V**

Birds chirped their greeting calls to greet the morning. It’s followed by starting ignitions in cars as people set out to start a long day of work or errands that’s surely to take a sizable portion of this beautiful day. The beginning of autumn is shown by the trees transitioning to a beautiful orange hue and with the sun slowly rising from the horizon, it’s like they are to be passionately burning for those who appreciated nature as is. 

Your eyes slowly opened, bleary at first and slightly stinging thanks to the sunshine filtering through the blinds of the bedroom window. A groan left past your lips as you brought yourself up, feeling as though a slab of concrete is laying atop of you. Everything ached. Your cunt felt like it tore and the inside of your mouth felt sore to the touch. 

You looked over at your alarm clock and your brows rose. “It’s...already morning?” you croaked out, voice horse from the abuse your throat took. You raised a hand to lay upon it, looking around as though searching for the creature or any clues of what happened. It felt as though you had experienced a hellish war, and you’re amazed that you haven’t looked any worse for wear  **_(_ ** _ at least in terms of injuries  _ **_)_ ** .

Thinking absent-mindedly, you reached over to where your phone was. You looked at the day, eyes widening.

It’s only…

“Tuesday… But that’s--” 

A sudden flickering at your computer quickly took your attention, your breath hitching when you believed an image flashed through the screen. What gazed back was nothing but a side reflection of the room. You curled up in your bed as you heard the remnants of that phantom laughter and the feeling of those tendrils going through your body. 

It was only the next morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna thank y'all for leaving kudos and comments on my previous stories! Y'all are the best ; A ; !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)/ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amysteriousjogo)


End file.
